The invention relates in general to drying procedures and more specifically to an apparatus, system and method for monitoring a drying procedure of a building structure.
Systems and devices are used to dry the walls, floors, ceilings and other parts of the inside of a building such as a home or office after the building has been exposed to unusually high amounts of moisture or water. Undesired moisture and water may enter one or more rooms of the building through any of several ways. A fire sprinkler system may be activated in response to a fire, for example. Fire fighters often use water to control fires within a building. The building may be flooded due to high water levels that have risen in the surrounding area. In addition, pipes may burst or otherwise leak exposing the building to water and moisture. Conventional systems employ a variety of equipment to dry the interior of a building structure after exposure to water. Air movers such as electric fans are used to move moist air away from building structure components that are being dried such as wet floors, walls, or ceilings. If required, one or more dehumidifiers are used to extract moisture from the air. In some situations, heaters are used to increase the ambient temperature to increase evaporation and decrease drying time. The type of equipment, equipment settings, and drying times should be precisely determined, planned, and adjusted for a drying project.
Conventional systems, however, have several limitations. For example, the drying procedure must be monitored by drying technicians that must visit the project site often. Occasionally, drying techniques must be adjusted for environmental changes such as changes in temperature and humidity. Further, building occupants may disturb equipment settings or position. For example, a home owner may unplug a fan or other equipment during the night because of noise. When visiting a project site, a technician must often reevaluate the conditions and may need to take measurements and physically inspect the site to determine the appropriate continued action to safely dry the building. Such requirements are expensive and result in relatively slow adjustments since no corrective measures can be taken until after a technician has visited the site. Also, third parties such as insurance companies are often interested in the reasons for adjustments, delays and variations in costs of the drying procedure. Due to conditions out of the control of the drying technician, a project may increase in cost giving the appearance of incompetence, or sometimes, the appearance of deceptive behavior to the third party.
Accordingly, there is need for an apparatus, system, and method for monitoring a drying procedure of a building structure.